memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Linux ;Linux : No Trek significance I'm aware of; seems like someone's bad idea of a joke to me. --From Andoria with Love 20:15, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Agreed. Delete. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:45, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Comment': The user who wrote this article is apparently confusing the Trek universe with reality. Linux was apparently the program used by the production crew to design the LCARS interface system and other similar items used during productions. However, it is the not an official term used in the Trek universe. Therefore, if it can be rewritten in the form of production/background info, it should be able to stay. --From Andoria with Love 03:55, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Rewrite'. I agree with Shran. If the information is correct, the article could be rewritten from a behind-the-scenes POV, similar to Macintosh. -- Cid Highwind 10:16, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, I guess if someone rewrites it, then it can stay. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 12:19, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *This article is still in major need of being rewritten. It should only say what it is and how it was used in Star Trek productions, and maybe a brief bit on how it operates. If it stays in its current condition, I hold that it should be deleted. --From Andoria with Love 01:46, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Freaking delete it then. Instead of griping about it, how about showing me an example of a standard for new entries? ** Why don't you just remove or limit the page to Star Trek production information? That might be a good start. --Alan del Beccio 06:19, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' - This information can easily be incorporated into pages that might otherwise deal with production information, and does not seem - at least to me - to warrant its own page. --Fenian 00:41, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Which Trek is your favorite? ;Memory Alpha:Which Trek is your favorite? : Memory Alpha is not a place for idle discussion. - obviously including polls. Delete. -- Cid Highwind 10:16, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *No kidding. If you want to know which Trek is someone's favorite, either ask them or go onto a forum where that is what you do. Delete -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 12:19, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 13:26, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. Whoever made this page must have been a n00b. --Sloan 14:31, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' --Alan del Beccio 06:15, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Deleted --Alan del Beccio 03:38, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) The fate of Memory Alpha:Refit of the Week Well, this isn't something you would normally do on VfD, but if the idea is a flop, we'll have to delete the page anyway. Let's just make this a vote on whether or not Refit of the Week can work on MA; it doesn't seem to have attracted much attention during the Ten Forward discussions, so I'm skeptical right now. Weyoun 05:18, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) A request: Vote here, but discuss on Memory Alpha talk:Refit of the Week. We don't need to have the discussion spread out across three pages, so I also moved the initial discussion from TF there. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 09:26, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- *'Delete'/'(Rewrite)'. Obviously, the way it is now, this one doesn't work. It also seems redundant, as I mentioned in the discussion. If it stays that way, delete. I'm willing to withdraw this vote, should there be any good changes to the suggested policy. If the page gets deleted, talk page content should be moved back to TF. -- Cid Highwind 09:26, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' I never understood the point of it in the first place. Users should just take it upon themselves to "refit" an article if they feel so inclined, otherwise, what is the point in making a special page to announce something that would otherwise fall under the suggestion: "be bold". Myself, I added pages I would like to be "refitted" in the form of "personal projects" on [[User:Gvsualan|my personal page]] without really drawing any attention to it whatsoever. It's a big universe, just pick something and write. --Alan del Beccio * Delete. I agree. I never actually payed much attention to it when it was first created, as I thought it likely wouldn't last long since it is, to be frank, rather pointless. However, I mean this in no offense to Weyoun -- the attempt to further help and expand MA is always appreciated, and future ideas are greatly encouraged. You know what they say: If at first you don't succeed, blame Berman & Braga. Everyone else does. :P --From Andoria with Love 05:47, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Plot type ;Plot type : Essentially unused, orphaned (except from discussion in TF archive). According to that discussion, was considered outside the scope of MA by some, and I agree. This also extends to the subpages linked on Plot type: Curable disease plot, First contact plot, Power corrupts plot. -- Cid Highwind 12:56, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Delete -Alan del Beccio 20:38, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Delete -Harry 13:45, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Delete - Logan 5 14:50, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Delete --From Andoria with Love 05:47, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Doesn't Q-created reality fit into this group as well? --FuturamaGuy 07:02, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :In my opinion, no. That page is about "realities" experienced by the crew, while the others are dubious meta-classifications (does every episode containing a first contact have a "first contact plot"?). If you want to discuss the possible deletion of that page, please create another section here. -- Cid Highwind 10:07, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Frankenstein Fleet Frankenstein Fleet No canon references to the term, and the article includes speculation from the Deep Space Nine Tech Manual in claiming that these ships were hastily 'kitbashed' for the War. There is no canon evidence to support that notion. We simply don't know anything about these ship types. -- Harry 13:49, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' - I never thought this belonged... Logan 5 14:50, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Delete or maybe merge with kitbash (or does that not belong either?) --FuturamaGuy 16:38, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Delete --From Andoria with Love 05:47, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Federation-Talarian Conflict ;Federation-Talarian Conflict: * I cannot believe that this is the "official" title of the conflict-- besides it more or less just duplicates (in less detail) what is more concisely descibed in Galen border conflicts. In fact, I think a comment on the talk page, by EtaPiscium, says it all: "The episode "Suddenly Human" makes no reference to any conflict other than the "Galen border conflicts", which it states lasted three years. There is no evidence the Federation-Talarian conflict went beyond that." --FuturamaGuy 18:05, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) : Delete. -- Harry 10:24, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Delete - Logan 5 21:49, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :If it really is the case, then we don't need a seperate article. However, this article has been in existance for over one year, and its title seems to be an accurate description of the event (conflict between Federation and Talarians), so I vote to Redirect instead of completely deleting it. -- Cid Highwind 21:56, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Delete. The Galen border conflicts were the sole and only conflicts cited in reference to the Talarians. This article otherwise duplicates information referenced in the appropriate article.--Fenian 23:05, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Delete. --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Federation-Dominion Alliance ;Federation-Dominion Alliance: Not canon. --FuturamaGuy 22:09, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Yes it is. I vote to Keep. -167.128.89.127 22:33, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) *I vote to Keep. -Weyoun 47 22:36, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete', non-canon. -- Cid Highwind 22:45, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. This is not only non-canon, but also no logical conclusion one could reach from canon sources. --Fenian 22:58, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Immediate delete and block'. It's obvious that this is the same person who was stirring trouble up before. He's trying to find gray areas where it's quasi-vandalistic but legit enough to cause trouble. Weyoun 23:09, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' quick, fast and in a hurry. --From Andoria with Love 05:35, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. The Federation and the Dominion signed a peace treaty, not an alliance... :S Ottens 12:13, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Valdore Class ;Valdore Class: was copied from Valdore type, then edited (including speculation, meta-information etc.). The proper title is Valdore type, so this one should be deleted. -- Cid Highwind 17:19, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Agreed. Delete. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 17:22, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete', User:Ocampa Kid has been warned a number of times and reverts edits to his own versions. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:22, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'.--Fenian 18:13, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Billy Parrish ;Billy Parrish : I can understand having articles for production staff such as writers, directors, producers, and composers, but I don't think we need to start creating articles for other background personnel. Parrish was a prop master on Star Trek: Insurrection, and I just don't see the need to keep this page based on that... unless we can create articles for every single person who ever worked on a Star Trek production, and that would get way out of hand. --From Andoria with Love 09:18, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete', uless he made a considerable contribution to the look of Star Trek. In its current form, however, the article doesn't suggest that. Ottens 12:14, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Comment'; Forgive my ignorance or film production, but as a prop master was he in charge of creating the Son'a/Ba'ku technology and objects, or just keeping and maintaining them for production?--Tim Thomason 19:12, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Keep: He is a member of the production staff, he (most likely) received on-screen credit for his "work" with Star Trek, therefore he has earned his place on Memory Alpha. --FuturamaGuy 03:37, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC)